Desde el inicio del tiempo
by El Cadejos
Summary: Una y mil veces está destinado a suceder.


Se bajó del transporte público en la calle de lastre que parecía extenderse hasta el fin del mundo. Acomodó el salveque en su hombro al comenzar a caminar. Los árboles de haya poblaban el sendero por miles, como un ejército protegiendo la más vistosa reliquia de ese retirado sector de Thüringen. Qué estaba haciendo él ahí todavía era un misterio, pero supuso que ya que estaba haciendo sus rondas por Europa Central, valía la pena visitar partes diferentes que los países que ya conocía.

Le tomó algunas horas finalmente llegar al Castillo Heinstein. Los locales le habían dicho que no valía la pena ir ahí, pues estaba abandonado desde hacía más de una década y, además, parecía estar embrujado.

¿Embrujado por quiénes? ¿Demonios?

Tonterías.

La estructura estaba descuidada, ropas tiradas en rincones olvidados de las estancias y alguna que otra mancha de dudosa procedencia en las alguna vez elegantes alfombras. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención era lo denso del aire, pesado y seco.

Se detuvo en el gran salón con vista a los amplios jardines. La noche ya se había apoderado de ellos, haciéndoles parecer un océano de oscuridad. Ahí se dio cuenta que había una pintura (la única en todo el lugar hasta donde le constaba) que retrataba a los que supuso fueron los dueños del Castillo. Los padres, su pequeña y hasta el perro familiar. " _La Nobleza viene y se va. Especialmente en este país_ …"

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y al darse vuelta, se topó con la curiosa presencia de una adolescente. Unos años más joven que él, pero algo en su mirada le dio la sensación de que había visto mucho más de lo que debería.

-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿El demonio que embruja este lugar?-

La expresión de su escucha, más que ofendida, fue casi indulgente. –Eso me pregunto yo. Esto es propiedad privada, _Brit_ -

-Soy danés- aclaró, sin poder evitar deleitarse con el acento germano de la otra. Por alguna razón, se le hizo familiar el rostro tan serio que le clavaba la mirada. –Pero no te debo explicaciones de nada-

-¿Qué haces merodeando el castillo de mi familia?-

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque ahora todo estaba más claro. -¿Tu familia?- repitió al señalar el retrato. –Pensé que este lugar estaba abandonado-

-De gente, sí. De otras cosas, no-

El muchacho se sentó en una silla que había visto mejores épocas, dejando su morral sobre el suelo y apoyando la barbilla en su mano izquierda. La fémina dio unos pasos hacia él, y la brillante luna en el cielo iluminó las facciones de su rostro. Había heredado la elegancia de su madre. –Siento como si hubiera estado buscando este lugar toda mi vida- dijo en voz alta, no muy seguro de que esa fuera su intención inicial.

Un silencio pensativo se apoderó de ellos durante varios minutos. Ella ladeó la cabeza para apreciar mejor algún detalle curioso en él. -¿" _Hell Dragon_ "?-

El otro miró hacia abajo, a la etiqueta sobre el corazón de la _bomber jacket_ que le habían dado en la RAF. Una pequeña carcajada llenó la estancia. Al subir su mirada, una enigmática sonrisa el aguardaba. –Por supuesto. Eres Radamanthys-

El rubio entrecerró un poco los ojos. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Los Heraldos me lo enseñaron desde el primer día. " _De entre los 108 servidores, tres lideran al Ejército Oscuro: el Dragón Infernal, el Grifo Manipulador y el Ave Rapaz de Oriente. Radamanthys, Minos, Aiacos. Los Jueces del Hades_ "-

-Heh, y yo que pensé que mis padres simplemente se pusieron excéntricos- respondió Radamanthys en broma, pero un repentino dolor de cabeza le hizo perder el equilibrio por unos momentos. Un ángel negro, dos estrellas de plata y oro, tres bestias carnívoras e innumerables sombras. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, un hombre con ojos de oro. Y nada más.

Se reincorporó con una mano en la frente, consciente de que estaba usando. – _What the actual fuck_ …?-

La chica se sentó en uno de los descansa brazos. –Destellos de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Remembranzas de lo que en realidad eres-

-¿Qué soy en realidad?-

-Un Espectro de Hades. Radamanthys de Wyvern-

-¿Y quién eres tú?-

-Pandora, la hermana del Emperador Oscuro-

* * *

Inicialmente sólo iba a pasar un par de días en Thüringen, pero ya llevaba tres meses conviviendo con Pandora en las ruinas del Castillo Heinstein. No le quedaba claro por qué todas sus palabras se le hacían tan fáciles de aceptar. ¿Guerras milenarias entre dioses griegos? ¿Armaduras que, combinadas con el universo interior, proporcionaban el poder de rasgar el cielo y abrir la tierra? ¿Un mortal que alguna vez fue capaz de herir a un dios?

Tonterías.

¿Cierto…?

Sus pensamientos estaban tan dispersos, que no supo en qué momento Pandora entró a la habitación que le había designado y se desplomó sobre la cama. –He querido preguntar hace días. Te hace falta cabello-

No era una pregunta. –Es un tipo de peinado- respondió el joven al pasar los dedos por su _mohawk_.

-¿Para hombres?-

-Para quien lo quiera-

-Yo también me lo puedo cortar así- Tampoco era una pregunta. Luego de un par de intercambios más, la chica logró convencerle de que ejecutara el nuevo look de inmediato. Le dio algo de pena deshacerse de tan sedoso cabello, oscuro como la noche, pero brillante como el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua. Se lo dejó algo más largo que el propio, para que pudiera jugar con él cuanto quisiera. En el peor de los casos, sólo tendría que recortarlo.

-Se me ve mejor que a ti, Radamanthys- decía al mirarse en el espejo del armario.

El rubio giró los ojos en sus órbitas. –No quiero quejas más adelante sobre este corte de cabello-

-Sólo que estás encargado de mantenerlo hasta que me aburra de él-

Un gruñido inconforme le indicó que no le iban a discutir, por lo que sonrió satisfecha. –¿Estás ansioso?-

-¿Ansioso por qué?-

-Ah, es verdad. No te lo dije. Los Heraldos me han informado que pronto tus hermanos se unirán a nosotros-

-¿Mis hermanos…?- arqueó una ceja, procesando sus palabras. -¿Los otros Jueces?-

Pandora de repente adoptó un tono serio, totalmente diferente. -Así es. Debemos comenzar los preparativos para la Guerra Santa mientras los demás Espectros logran liberarse del sello-

-¿Tiene Hades realmente la posibilidad de ganar?- inquirió, sin pensarlo mucho.

-¡Por supuesto que la tiene! ¿Cómo osas dudar de su Oscura Majestad?-

-No es duda, es curiosidad. ¿Cómo estás tú tan segura de su victoria?-

-Es mi hermano, y mi Señor. No hay duda que pueda opacar su poder-

* * *

Las escaleras bajaban hasta las entrañas de la tierra, o al menos eso le parecía, pues en la oscuridad de la torre su camino en espiral era apenas perceptible. Aiacos iba justo detrás de Pandora, mirando todo con instintiva desconfianza. Un año más joven, pero no menos atento al objetivo. Minos, por el contrario, caminaba tras él con una sonrisa cínica. Detrás de su cabello de plata, Radamanthys descubrió hacía unos meses, había una mirada igual a la suya. Los ojos de oro de Zeus, justo como lo indicaba la mitología.

Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de hierro negro que rechinó al abrirse después de más de 200 años. El cielo estaba oscuro y sin estrellas, pero con intermitentes destellos de llamaradas multicolores a la distancia. Pandora se detuvo justo bajo un enorme arco con una inscripción en griego. Radamanthys no conocía el idioma, pero su alma le susurró la traducción: " _Abandonad toda esperanza los que entráis_ ".

La mirada violeta de la mujer se fijó en ellos con leal determinación. – **Caballeros, bienvenidos al Infierno** -


End file.
